


A Mile in Their Diapers

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Spanking, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25645978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Psyches. Here we have a couple of little girls who refused to do their job and change the kids when they needed it, and so now they are being punished with a little bit of empathy. If they won;t change some messy diapers, they are going to feel exactly what it feels like to be in the same situation, along with a little more punishment on top to really seal the deal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	A Mile in Their Diapers

“So, you girl’s think it’s okay to just leave the kids in their poopy pampers is that it? Well let’s just see how you two like it.” An older woman said as she paced back and forth from behind a pair of young girls. Meanwhile, another woman in the background was currently caring for the children who had gone for hours without a diaper change, just barely starting the change on her fifth child with another ten to go.

The pair were given specific instructions; nose against the wall, hands behind their head, but most importantly, legs spread with their diapered butts pushed outwards so everyone could see their crinkly bottoms. Along with the humiliation of being seen in such childish underwear, the girls were told that because of their gross negligence, they were going to experience the pain all those other kids were forced to endure. In order to speed that process up though, the two were forced to eat baby puree that was both high in fiber and riddled with laxatives, both of which should be kicking in any moment now.

While the pair whimpered and sniffled, they felt their tummies rage with gusto as their bowels readied to empty themselves. They knew that nothing they said or did would prevent the inevitable messing, but the slight hope of the older woman’s mercy still clung to the backs of their minds even until the last second. Sadly, any shred of hope that they had was quickly eradicated when a symphony of gas erupted from both girl’s rears, the pair gasping in fear as they felt the backs of their diapers starting to bulge and expand as foul-smelling waste pressed against the padded walls.

It started off small at first, their mess growing to about the size of a baseball without growing any larger for a few seconds. However, that was only a false lull to lure the girls into a false sense of security, their stomachs rumbling fiercely a minute later before causing them to take a full on squatting stance just to empty themselves of the slimy sludge.

The second they squatted as low as they could go, the girls strained hard and let out a loud grunt each before pushing a firm mound of mush piled into the bottom of their crinkly undergarments, the mess forcing the plastic-backed underwear to its utmost limits.

Even as their diapers filled with their smelly waste, the pair could feel the tears running down their faces as they helplessly pooped themselves, the sheer humiliation that they felt causing almost as much pain as the messing itself.

Eventually, it got to the point where the diaper could no longer stretch out to accommodate for the mess, the mess instead now forced to spread out into the front of the diaper where it had plenty of room to nestle in. The feeling of poop crawling and bubbling against their skin as it piled higher and higher in their diapers made the young girls shiver with disgust. The weight, the feel, the smell, it was all horrible really, but there was so much going on at once that neither one could process it all at once.

By the time both girls were finished, their diapers were filled to their utmost capacity, only allowing for a little wiggle room before they would inevitably leak all over the place.

“Now you can feel what those poor children felt when you decided not to change any of them when they needed it.”

“W-we’re sorry…” The silver-haired girl stuttered as she tried to stop the flow of tears.

“Y-yeah. Can you please let us change?” The other girl chimed in, looking back at the older woman with pleading eyes.

“Absolutely not! You two are going to stay there until you learn some empathy, and I think a good start will be having to deal with a nasty diaper rash.” The older woman stated firmly, causing both girls to let out a little yelp.

After a few minutes of waiting for the girls to be completely empty and their diapers to be totally full, the older woman decided that it was time for the next phase of their punishment to start.

“Cathy!”

“Y-yes ma’am.” The silver-haired girl stuttered when she heard her name being called, her entire body tensing up as she awaited her next command.

“I want you to keep your face against the wall. Nose against it, butt pointed outwards. Got it?” The older woman asked to make sure the child understood since it was clear neither of them knew how to listen.

“Y-yes ma’am…” She replied again, this time giving a sniffle to hold back the snot trying to drop out from her nose as she did exactly as she was told.

“And as for you Samantha…” The older woman trailed off as she looked down at the black-haired girl.

“Y-yes?”

“Kneel behind Cathy and place your nose against her diaper.” The older woman commanded as she pointed at the other girl’s saggy and lumpy rear.

“B-but I…” Samantha trailed off, unsure of what to make of the command.

“Don’t make me repeat myself young lady.” The older woman stated with a firmer tone, one more than enough to strike fear into not just Sam, but Cathy as well since it was her butt that was in danger and not her friend’s.

Gulping, Samantha did exactly as she was told. Once she had carefully knelt down on the ground making sure not to squish her own diaper before she slowly pressed her face against her Cathy’s padding, the tip of her nose just barely touching the plastic-backing of the absorbent undergarment.

Just when the young girl thought that would be the end of it though, she suddenly found her face being shoved deeper into the stinky padding, causing her to flail a little and try to get her head out to breath some fresh air. Unfortunately, the older woman was adamant about keeping Samantha’s head pressed firmly against the other girl’s diaper, not even bothering to remove her hand until the girl stopped with her flailing.

“Unless you want me to do that again, I would suggest you keep your face planted firmly in her diaper. Do you understand?”

“Yes ma’am!” Sam cried out with a muffled exclamation before digging her face even deeper into Cathy’s padding out of fear of getting smothered by the mushy diaper once again.

“Good.” The older woman stated as a smile spread across her face. It might have taken some effort, but it looked like her little assistants were finally starting to listen to her. Just to make sure they would stay obedient though, she had a plan for after they changed that would ensure their continued compliance.

Thirty minutes later, the older woman returned to see the two girls still in the same place that she left them. Cathy was still staring at the wall while Samantha had her face absolutely buried in the other girl’s stinky padding. She would have loved to leave the two there longer, but with how much they managed to poop themselves, the diapers wouldn’t be able to hold any more if they managed to go again. Besides, it was only a matter of time before they pooped again with all those laxatives still in their systems.

“Alright girls, it’s time for a change.” The older woman said as she walked over to the pair, picking up Samantha first and carrying her over to the changing table before doing the same with Cathy. Once both girls were situated on a changing station, the older woman got to work, carefully peeling back the adhesive strips of the diapers one at a time and carefully laying out the mush-filled underwear before wiping their bottoms completely clean.

When both of them were all cleaned up, they were both put into new, thicker diapers that were sure to hold whatever mess they were bound to dump into them this time. They might act like the babies they are, but they certainly fill their share of diapers, that’s for sure.

“Now then, I think it’s time for a little more of a traditional punishment. Since it’s clear that no one at home knew how to properly raise you, I suppose that’s my job.” The older woman stated as she lifted the girls off the tables, having them bend over with their butts sticking out so she could get a good view of their padded rears.

Of course, that wasn’t the only reason, and that reason was going to be made clear rather quickly now that she started pulling out a large wooden paddle that was riddled with holes. The girl’s could have never guessed what was about to happen to them. All they could feel was the weight of the air hanging down on them as a deafening silence washed over the room. The woman was silent, the kids were sleeping in another room, even their breathing became so shallow that is was totally inaudible. All that was left was the subtle crinkly of their padding as they shivered in fear of what was next to come.

Suddenly, the eerie silence was lifted, the sound of a loud smack resounded throughout the room as the paddle claimed its first rear. Cathy howled in pain as she felt the sting of the paddle on her left cheek, causing her to grip the edge of the changing table tightly as she braced for the next swat to her bottom.

Fortunately, it didn’t come, at least, not as soon as she was expecting it. The next blow instead going to Samantha who was just as unprepared as the other girl. When the paddle landed on her rear, she too let out a loud yelp as she felt the stinging burn of the paddle’s smack.

From then on, it only got worse. The older woman took turns spanking each girl, making sure to evenly smack each cheek until both of their thighs and bottoms were a blistering red, the heat coming off of them rivaling that of the summer sun itself. By the time the older woman was finished giving the two padded girls their well-deserved spanking, they were bawling like the babies they were with tears and snot streaming down their faces.

The older woman wasn’t even ten swats in and already the two were proving that they were nothing more than helpless little babies. Of course, the diapers they were just changed out of proved that a lot more than this, but to think they couldn’t even handle the bare minimum punishment. No wonder they thought it was acceptable to slack off on the job.

Regardless, the older woman wasn’t about to show mercy now. She was going to instill a lesson into these girls that they were never going to forget, and it certainly wasn’t going to happen if she stopped just when the punishment started.

Taking a deep breath, the older woman steadied herself before beginning again, this time administering two swats at a time on a girl instead of one. Once each cheek was smacked, it was on to the next girl. The way the older woman spanked the girls was almost like an assembly line, each smack transitioning smoothly to the next until it restarted to start the process anew. No matter how hard they cried, no matter how hard they begged, everything that wasn’t the sound of their bottoms being smacked went unheard as the woman mercilessly carried out the young girls punishment.

Eventually, Cathy and Samantha feel to their knees in pain, their arms twitching as they still clung to the changing table, wanting so badly to remedy their sore behinds with a thorough rubbing. However, despite the fact that it seemed like their punishment was finished, they didn’t dare move them in case this lull was just a trap to lure them into a false sense of security where their hands would also be assaulted by the paddle’s stinging wrath.

After a minute though, the pair could no longer keep their hands stationary, their instinctive nature taking over and forcing the pair to rub their paddled rears in hopes that it would somehow mitigate some of the pain so it didn’t feel like they were on fire. The older woman considered smacking the girls’ hands, but she was so disappointed that she just let them do as they wished.

“Goodness gracious you two are pathetic. It’s a wonder why you even chose to become caretakers in the first place.” The older woman berated the pair, making them cry even louder now. “But don’t worry, I have a special job that only you two can do.” She continued in a more ominous tone as she lifted both girls up with one arm each, carrying them out of the room and down the hall to a room that they knew was hardly ever used.

When the trio arrived, the older woman sat the pair down on the floor with a wince and a crinkle before going over to the unoccupied cribs and opening them up.

“Since you two have worked oh so hard today, I figure that it would be best for you to rest up. After all, you both have a long day ahead of you.” The older woman said as she finished preparing the cribs. Once she was done, she picked both girls up once again and set them down, one in each crib before locking them up tightly. “Now I don’t want to hear a peep put of either of you for the next few hours. Understand?”

“Yes ma’am” The two blurted out almost instantly as they cowered in fear from behind the crib’s bars, causing the older woman to smirk a bit.

“Good girls.”

With that, the older woman gave her charges one last look before leaving the room, but not before switching on the mobile’s above their heads and turning off the lights so they could rest easier.

Even after the woman was gone, neither of the two girls could sleep a wink. They were either too distracted by the burning pain on their rears, their upset tummies, or the constant anxiety of the older woman returning and bringing down a swift and vengeful punishment once again. However, the second of their worries quickly became more prominent as their rumbling bellies grew louder and fiercer as time went on.

Before long, the girls couldn’t take it anymore, the pair letting out almost simultaneous grunts as the pushed out a symphony of loud bellowing farts, all of which were followed by a loud and sloppy expelling of even more foul-smelling waste into their fresh diapers. The padding instantly expanded and swelled as the rancid mush rushed out of their bottoms, the raging mudslides quickly filling the backs of their crinkly undergarments and them with utter despair.

With every fart, they could feel the padding expanding and swelling between their legs, the slimy goop piling out of them practically coating their powdered bottoms in no time at all, rendering the anti-chafing agent practically useless.

In addition to the baby powder basically being wasted, the smell that they were producing was just foul beyond comprehension. Thankfully, the messing itself wasn’t as bad as the first. The only downside was that it probably stunk far worse and because it was much more liquified than the last, it meant that it not only felt slimier, but they were definitely going to be waking up with a rash.

After a full five minutes of continuous grunting though, the pair finally managed to finish soiling themselves for the second time that day. The pair had never regretted not doing something in their entire lives more than they did now. They had always heard the term empathy being passed around the school yard when teachers were lecturing other kids about bullying, but never before did they think they would experience it firsthand.

The pair looked at each other from across the room in their cribs, their eyes practically telling each other the same thing, “help me”. Of course, if they really wanted out of those stinky diapers, they did have the option of crying out for help. If they looked desperate and whined loudly enough, surely the older woman would have to come in and check on the pair to see what was wrong. Due to the reasons for their current situation however, both girls knew that there would be no way they could go through with a plan like that without some sort of repercussions. Either this would prove to the older woman that they really know better than the babies here and would be forced to stay in diaper indefinitely, or she would just come up with another punishment to stack on this already horrific nightmare of one they were currently enduring.

With all of their options basically nonexistent, a sudden weight of hopelessness started to wait on the pair as the smell of their diapers began filling the still air with their pungent aromas. As if things couldn’t have possibly gotten worse, somehow the universe made it so, almost as if to tell them that maybe they were nothing but a couple of babies who didn’t belong out of their diapers.

Since there was nothing the pair could do about their current predicament seeing as how they were locked away from each other, they knew that the only thing left for them to do was comply and take a nap like they were told. It was going to be hard but enduring another spanking for disobeying the older woman’s orders was going to be harder.

With that thought in mind, Cathy and Samantha rested their heads against a pillow and did their best to drift off into dreamland, the two not daring to move less the mess in their diapers spread around even further. There was however once bright side to this unfortunate situation that they’ve found themselves in. At least they don’t have to take care of the children anymore.


End file.
